Not as Useless
by ChaosLydia
Summary: Chiriko is tired of being treated as a kid. But what happens when the Seriyuu Seishi kidnap him? My first fanfic ever! Chapter Three is finally up! does a happy dance
1. Default Chapter

Not as Useless

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters (though I wish I could keep a lil SD Chichiri in my pocket). The only thing that is mine is the idea of this fanfiction... I'm a broke lil otaku, no da! 

It's rated PG-13 for later chapters and Tasuki swearing... though I might have to bump it up... I'll get back to you on that one...

I wrote this story because I love Chiriko. He's not my favorite character but he's one of them. (You will proabaly see in this chapter who my favorite is!) I wanted to show Chiriko as more of a teenager because he is 13. He still is a bit of a kid but I always picture him slightly older than he lets on...

Chapter one: Annoyance  
  
The rainy season was finally over. For the first time in a few weeks, the sun shined through the parting grey clouds and brought color back to Konan. Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko, wasted no time getting out in the sun. While she was aimlessly running around, Hotohori, the emperor of Konan, was overseeing some of his servants setting up a target about 100 yards away. 

Stretching his arms while he walked, Tasuki sauntered over to his fellow Seishi member, "Hey, Hotohori! Whatcha doin'?"

"I thought after being inside for so long we could use a bit of sport. Can you fire a bow?"

"Hell yea I can!" Tasuki grinned from ear to ear, "I'm not that bad of a sword fighter myself, ne? Maybe we should square off sometime!"

"That would be interesting, I'm sure..."

"Is this for everyone to join?" a cheerful voice piped up behind them. Nuriko, who had asked the question, bounded over to them, closely followed by Chichiri, Tamahome, and Mitsukake. After a few minutes, Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Hotohori had set up and had under way an archery tournament. Mitsukake and Chichiri sat off to the side to be the cheerleaders and medical aid.  
  
...  
  
Inside the palace was Chiriko, the youngest and smallest member of the Suzaku Seishi, still in the library where he spent most of his time. It's not that he didn't enjoy being with his new found friends or being in the sun. He liked them, but his gift of extreme knowledge often left him exiled from the rest.

'That's not it,' he mused sitting back in his chair stretching, 'I can hold a perfectly good conversation with Chichiri, Mitsukake, or even Tasuki. They just... annoy me... Well I guess annoy is the best word to use even though they don't mean to.' Sighing, he glanced back down at the book he had been studying the last several hours. It was about using your own chi to do things such as magic. Chiriko had questioned Chichiri about how to use magic, but the monk only said he was far too young to learn anything of that matter. That was about two weeks ago at the height of the monsoon season and since then, the boy had rarely been seen outside of the library. His friends had given up a long time ago on coaxing him out. Though in that short amount of time, Chiriko taught himself how to project his own chi and sense other's. 'Pretty good for a "kid" when it took three years for Chichiri to learn his powers,' he smirked closing the book, 'won't he be surprised?'

Glancing over, Chiriko saw the sunshine tracing through the dust clouded windows and heard faint voices. Quickly running over, he saw everyone outside laughing at Tasuki and Tamahome fighting over something. Wait a minute... was that? It was! In Tasuki's hands was a bow and he had a small quiver strapped to his back where his tessen would normally be. A smile crept across Chiriko's face as he turned on his heels and sprinted out of the library. 'I better change into proper clothing before going out,' he thought stopping by his room.  
  
...  
  
"Tasuki-chan! Are you trying to kill me, no da!?" Chichiri cried pulling out an arrow that narrowly missed him and struck his kesa.

"Didn't see ya there buddy!" the red head cried back with his traditional fang tooth grin as he notched another arrow.

"Yeah right, no da," muttered the monk mending his robe back with his magic.

Chuckling quietly, Mitsukake watched the ex-bandit prepare to fire, "You know he did that on purpose."

"Yes, I know, no da. But that's what I get for accidentally turning him blue."

"Was it really an accident?"

"Da!"

"I didn't think so either..." Mitsukake smiled as Tasuki fired his shot. It hit the target only about two inches below the bull's-eye. He was the closest out of the four.

"His form is a bit sloppy," a voice was heard from behind them, "but he's not that bad."

"Ah, Chiriko-chan," Chichiri smiled up at the boy from his seat on the ground, "You decided to join us. I was wondering where you were, no da. Nice outfit." Dubbed in scarlet leggings and a dark green jerkin, Chiriko was carefully pulling on a pair of soft leather gloves.

Nodding, the boy started making his way towards the tournament before Mitsukake reached out and grabbed his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To join in with the others."

"Don't you think you're a bit too young for that?" But before Chiriko could answer, Miaka bounced over to them crying, "Is anyone else hungry?"

"You're always hungry, Miaka!" Nuriko sighed patting her on the head, "but I guess it is about dinner time."

"Yea! Let's eat!" the Miko cheered latching onto Tamahome's arm and pulled him towards the palace.

As everyone followed more slowly, Hotohori ruffled Tasuki's hair, "I guess that makes you the winner."

"Hell yea! What do I get?"

"Nothing other than the satisfaction of beating us."

"WHAT THE HELL!? THAT IS THE WORSE PRIZE IN THE WOLRD! DAMMIT, YER JUST A CHEAP KING, HOTOHORI AND-" Tasuki was quickly silenced by Nuriko slamming him into the wall.

Just as they reached the palace, Chichiri noticed that they were missing someone. Turning, while telling the others not to wait for him, he headed back out into the garden. There he found Chiriko holding the bow in his hands, starring at it sadly. Was that also a touch of anger in his eyes as well? The boy looked up as he approached.

"Chiriko-chan," Chichiri smiled, but had a curious tone, "What are you doing? Aren't you hungry, no da?"

Chiriko just shrugged.

"What's wrong, no da?"

"I-I just wanted," he shook his head, "Nothing... It's not important."

"Yes it is, no da! What? You wanted to be in the tournament?"

The mini scholar nodded slowly, "My older brother taught me how to shoot a bow when I was seven. I won several awards for it, too."

"And you just wanted to show everyone what you could do, na no da?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Chichiri nudged the boy in the direction of the target, "Show me what you can do."

Chiriko grinned wildly as he reached for the bow, but Chichiri didn't even see him notch the arrow before he heard it hit the target with a soft thunk! It had hit the bull's-eye only about five centimeters off.

"Great Holy Suzaku!" the blue haired Seishi whispered before glancing back at Chiriko. The teenager just simply beamed with delight as Chichiri continued, "You would have wiped Tasuki across the lawn, no da! But..." he took the bow from Chiriko, "you are a bit off. Now if you would have taken your time you would have probably got it perfect. Speed isn't everything, Chiriko, but neither is power." After glancing over to the target for a moment, Chichiri placed the bow on the ground, took his kesa off, slowly removed his mask from his face laying it on top of his robe, and finally picked the bow back up. Chiriko simply started at him in wonder. He had heard from Mitsukake that Chichiri wore a mask that covered a deep scar over his left eye, but during his time in the palace the little scholar had yet to see it.

When he realized that he was starring, the boy quickly turned his head away causing Chichiri to smile very gently at him. It was a genuine smile, not one of the ones that were forced upon his face from the mask, but the true Chichiri. This could only bring an admirable grin from Chiriko that was filled with honor towards his friend.

Picking up an arrow, the monk notched it and aimed very carefully. After a few seconds, he released it knowing before hand that it would hit perfectly. Turning back to Chiriko, Chichiri nodded towards the target, "You see if you take your time you'll get it right, no da. And you don't always have to prove yourself. I know that we don't treat you like an adult, but it's just because we all care for you, no da. We don't want to see anything happen to you."

Picking up the kesa and mask, Chiriko handed the robe to his friend, "I know," he then paused looking down at the mask before glancing back up into Chichiri's deep crimson eye, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Living a lie everyday of your life... Every laugh, every smile, all of it a farce! Not being you and hiding behind some flattened clay laced with magic is no way to go about as a normal human being, Chichiri-san! If you think that fooling the others into believing you're happy is going to make things better, then you're wrong! It's only a form of running away..."

"Yes! Yes it is!" the older Seishi kneeled down, "I am running away... from many painful things of my past that I wish not to remember. I've done many horrible things in my time that I am very much ashamed of. Sometimes I think that even if any of you found out these things that you would all abandon me. And I'm going to let you in on my greatest fear, Chiriko-chan, and that is being alone... even if I leave to wonder in the wilderness I can only stay away from society for so long before my sanity flees. I have to be around people to keep myself sane. And that's why I hide, because if I lose you, Miaka, and the other Seishi then I will lose what's left of my life. You all are the only family I have now," Chichiri stood up again and held out his hand for his mask, "so may I please have what is mine... Please, Chiriko, because it's my last line of defense."

Shocked at the serious gleam in his eye and by the fact that his friend went so long without saying "no da", Chiriko slowly handed back the fake visage before lowing his eyes to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry..." he barely whispered, "I-I didn't mean to make you so upset..."

Adjusting the mask back in its rightful place, Chichiri patted the boy's shoulder, "It's alright, no da. I didn't mean to snap a bit either. I'm also sorry... so," in a puff of smoke, the monk appeared in his SD form on Chiriko's head pointing towards the palace, "I say we go eat, no da!"

"Yes, let's go!"

The chibi Chichiri leapt off the teen's head and scampered across the yard until he reached the stairs. Poofing back to his normal size, Chichiri held out his hand to his young friend, which Chiriko took graciously, and the two of them headed towards the dining room.

"How did you learn to shoot like that, Chichiri-san? I thought you were a monk."

"I wasn't always a monk, no da!"

End of Chapter 1

In the next chapter, the Seriyuu Seishi show up! Well... some of them at least... MUHAHAHA! This shall be so much fun!! squeek Onwards and Upwards!


	2. Falling Off Roofs Does Hurt

WOW! I'm just a newbie at all this and I didn't expect such a positive result from people! Thank you everyone that has already read my story and reviewed! I'll try not to disappoint you guys... I thought about using references from Chiriko's book, Yuuai Den, but I don't know the story that well so I decided against it... Oh and I don't know what kind of desserts they eat in ancient China, but you'll see that very soon...

I had a bit of trouble starting this chapter so the beginning might be a bit choppy. Oh and congratulations to Ryochan8 who guessed that Chichiri was my favorite character! Kudos for you!! ::Gives Ryochan8 a big box of Kudos:: In this chapter, my other favorite character gets a verbal beatdown. Can you guess who it is? Try it! It might be slightly entertaining! You too might earn Kudos!

This story is PG-13 and I'm sure it's going to stay that way because I can't think of anything that will bump it up to R.

As much as I wish, I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters...

Chapter 2: Falling Off Roofs Does Hurt

"It's about time the two of you joined us!" Hotohori grinned softly as Chichiri and Chiriko entered the dinning room, "We salvaged some food for you before Miaka got to it!"

"Why thank you, no da!" chirped Chichiri sitting on one side of Tasuki and Chiriko on the other. Dipping a helping onto his plate, he continued, "I know it's almost night, no da, but what if we have another archery tournament after dinner. The darkness will give it more of a challenge, na no da."

As everyone agreed and Tasuki began to boast about how he would win again, Chiriko mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to Chichiri who nodded back. Soon the conversations returned to normal... well, as normal as it can get with this group which meant there were constant arguments between Tamahome and Tasuki which ended with Nuriko "separating" them.

Emerging from the kitchen came a palace cook carrying a wide tray with different types of sweets, from thick pieces of chocolate cake to several pies with different fruit fillings. He was a plump, older man with long salt and pepper hair tied back in a taut ponytail. Bowing first to Hotohori, the man bellowed in a deep merry voice similar to Mitsuakake's, cheeks flushing a cherry red, "Your highness, Suzaku no Miko, and honored Suzaku Seishi, would it pleasure any of you to have dessert after you meal?"

"OH! I WOULD!" Miaka quickly leapt to her feet and scouted the whole tray, "There are so many! I don't know which one I want to eat first!"

Nuriko immediately drug her away, "How about everyone one else get what they want first and you can have the rest, ne?"

"That sounds good. Which one do you want, Nuriko?" the bubbly brunette squirmed in his grasp.

"Oh I'm not eating any! I'm watching my figure!"

"What figure?" Tasuki grumbled before a chair was promptly thrown at him.

Turning to the others, the chef held out the tray. Hotohori, Chichiri, and Mitsukake all declined while Tamahome chose a small piece of blueberry pie. Reaching across the table, Chiriko quickly took hold of the biggest chocolate pastry ignoring the pout that arose from Miaka.

"Ain't that a bit much, Chiriko-chan?" said Tasuki through a mouthful of cake.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the boy stared back at him in disbelief that the question actually left his mouth.

"I mean ya had three servings already. Jus' making sure ya don't pop open being as small as you are."

Chiriko immediately shot up from his chair, knocking it over with a deafening WAM! His glare plowed into the bandit's surprised eyes, "So just because I'm small means I'm not allowed to eat a lot!? Huh? Is that it!? Would you rather me starve!?"

"Well, no- I just-" the whisper from Tasuki was almost inaudible.

"You just what!? You were so-called looking out for me!? Well stop! I can very much take care of myself, you insensitive, stupid jerk! And that goes for all of you!" Chiriko glanced across the table nailing each of them a threatening stare; he quickly turned and bolted out of their view promptly slamming the dinning room door behind him.

Glancing at the vanilla ice cream slowly crying tears of sugar down the sides of his spice cake, Tasuki sat deathly still and didn't utter a sound for the first time that night. The cake was slowly steaming, radiating heat as if it was blushing along with him. Everyone except Chichiri, who knew perfectly well what the problem was, took slow, confused glances from the fiery Seishi to the door where their youngest member had exited from.

...

"Who does Tasuki think he is?" Sliding open a window wedged between two forgotten bookcases, Chiriko climbed over the pane and lowered himself onto the roof below. The library was one of the few places in Konan's palace that had a second story. One window, in the darkest corner upstairs, led out onto the shingled roof where the scholar loved to sit when it was sunny. He could overlook the garden, the pond where Chichiri often fished, and even parts of the city. It was the only place he could truly think without anyone pestering him.

Arms draped over his knees, Chiriko closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. The air was fresh, free of dust that usually was kicked up from the streets around the palace. Swollen to its borders, the distant river's voice tickled the tips of his ears as he concentrated, sending his chi out into the different rooms and corridors of his new home; Chiriko felt Tasuki and Chichiri quickly approaching the walkway located under where he sat.

"Tasuki-chan! Hold on just a moment, no da!" Their footsteps slowed exactly under the younger Seishi, "Thank you! Now, what's the matter with you, no da? I've never seen you so quiet and... Tasuki... are you alright?"

Chiriko couldn't hear fiery Seishi moving. Tasuki was almost always thrashing about except when he slept or was so drunk he couldn't stand. Another thing was he didn't answer right away. Tasuki rarely stop to think about what he said. These actions frightened the boy.

After several moments, the bandit murmured, "I guess 'm ok. I was hoping t' find Chiriko t' say sorry fer... whatever I did... I didn't mean to make him upset..."

"That really bothered you didn't it, no da? I don't see why. People are always mad at you, na no da!"

"Thanks Chichiri," Tasuki muttered, "That really helps... but yea, it does get to me 'cause," he paused. Chiriko took this opportunity to slink closer towards the edge of the roof to hear them better. Feet almost hanging over the rim, he could barely see their shadows dancing from the torches lighting the walkway.

Finally choosing the right words, the scholar saw Tasuki's darkened silhouette lean against the railing, "I guess 'm down because the fact it was Chiriko who snapped at me. I'm used t' Tamahome or Nuriko but... never from the kid... I jus', I jus look up t' him so much, ya know?"

'Tasuki looks up to me!?' the thought shot through Chiriko's head, almost causing him to slip from his hiding place, 'Why would he do that? He's so much more interesting than I would ever be!'

As if reading his mind, Chichiri ask, "Really? You look up to him? I would think you would look down since he's shorter, no da."

"SHADDUP! Ya now what I mean! The kid's jus' so much smarter than I am!"

"Tasuki-chan, you are smart, no da! You just don't have the best common sense."

"Pff! If you only knew..." there was a touch of regret in his voice or was it shame? Chiriko couldn't tell without being able to see his friend's face. Cautiously leaning forward, the teen saw the tops of their heads. Tasuki was sitting on the banister now and Chichiri copied him from before by leaning on it.

Placing a reassuring hand upon the fire Seishi's shoulder, the monk inquired in a softer voice, "What do you mean?"

The orange locks of hair fell forward as the bandit answered in a whisper. Chichiri quickly released his grip, his mask-forced smile shifting to an expression of shock. Several moments passed as the distant moan of thunder smothered the silence. Glancing up from the unraveling cabaret below, Chiriko noted the building cumulus clouds devouring the waning twilight. 'I guess the rain isn't quite over yet,' he mused returning his view below.

"A-at all?" Chichiri said never removing his gaze from the bandit.

Shrugging lightly, Tasuki muttered, "I can do the basics... ya know, simple stuff like my name and places but not much from there. My family didn't think it was too important an' ya don't need those skills t' rob anyone. My old leader was gonna teach me but he got passed away before he got to."

A sickening feeling emerged in the pits of his stomach as Chiriko realized what they were discussing. 'Tasuki-san must not be able to read very well,' the thought probed his brain, making sure he felt horribly guilty, 'I even called him stupid straight to his face.' The offended look in Tasuki's eyes from earlier confirmed the truth and that the subject was quite sensitive to his friend. Even with the vast amount of knowledge stored in his mind, Chiriko now understood why he was treated so young. He had yet proven himself to be an adult and his bout of name calling was the perfect example. Suddenly he realized that Chichiri had said something and focused once more on their conversation.

"Whenever we get the chance, I'll teach you, no da. Would you like that?"

The red hair shot up and looked at the gravity defying bangs, "Ya would do that?"

"Of course! You're one of my closest friends and I'll help you whenever you need it, no da!"

"I want to help too!" Chiriko cried not able to keep quiet any longer. The guilt had eaten away at him too much. Both the older Seishi snapped their heads up.

"WHAT THE-! Chiriko! How the hell did ya get up there!?"

"Um..." the scholar suddenly realized what he did, "Through the library. I always sit up here and I just-"

"Thought about eavesdropping into our conversation, no da?" Chichiri's squinted mask eyes seemed to narrow even more, "That's quite rude, na no da." Tasuki simply turned his head away in shame.

"I didn't mean to!" now on all fours, Chiriko leaned forward even more, "I can't help that you stopped right under me... Oh, I'm so sorry and-" Suddenly, the end shingle shifted out under his hand and he slipped off the roof.

"Chiriko-chan!"

A blur of orange softened his landing but still knocked the wind from Chiriko's lungs. Losing consciousness for a moment, the boy's eyes slowly peeled apart to reveal the concerned expressions as his friend's leaned over him.

"Chiriko! Are ya okay!?" He felt Tasuki's arms still around him, helping him slowly rise to a sitting position. The fire Seishi was gasping lightly as fear painted its masterpiece on his face, "Say something!"

"I'm alright," he muttered still pulling breaths in and out, each one laced with less pain than the last.

"Well that's good," sitting back on his heels, Chichiri pointed to something about a meter away, "because that could have been you." The monk was lightly shaking and fret worked its way into his tone. Laying in several pieces spreading out the width of the walkway, the shingle was shattered. A vague image of Chiriko's body smashed upon the granite floor, his blood splattering the walls in an abstract portrait of misery appeared in Tasuki's mind.

"Don't ever fucking scare us like that again!" he cried pulling the boy into his body. A single tear escaped from the amber eyes. He reluctantly release the scholar as Chichiri took his turn to hug the boy. Chiriko, finally setting his thoughts straight again, wrapped his arms around the still quivering monk.

"I'm alright you two! Really!" confirmed Chiriko as he stood up and took a few steps, even hopped once to confirm his well being. But the two older Seishi remained seated on the ground; both of their nerves were still shaken. Tasuki leaned on the wall while Chichiri rested his head against the corridor's banister.

Taking hold of the opportunity, Chiriko sat beside the bandit and pulled his knees to his chest, "Tasuki-san... I-I'm sorry. Lately I've been in a weird mood and I took it out on you... and everyone else as well," he stole a glance at Chichiri who nodded for him to continue, "I know I should have let everyone know how I felt instead of bottling everything up but... I don't know... I just never tell how I feel to anyone."

"That's not too smart," Tasuki's voice was raspy, struggling to form words.

"I know," Chiriko shifted slightly, "but I've never really had anyone to talk to in the first place. My father died when I was young so mother was always working. I have an older brother but when he realized I was one of the Suzaku seven he began to push me away. It didn't help being praised all the time for being brilliant. The fights got worse to where," throat tightening up, the scholar glanced away from his friends to watch the rain begin to fall.

"What is it, Chiriko?" Chichiri crawled over to sit on the other side of the boy.

Rolling up the red leggings, Chiriko revealed a jagged scar that started at the top of his thigh and ran down to his knee. "Mother was furious," he whispered pulling his pants leg back down, "but she couldn't punish him because he just picked up a job and we needed the money. After that, Brother and I stopped talking. Quickly picking up cooking, I took care of myself after that and didn't want to ever bother anyone ever again. I even made the decision to not confide in the other Suzaku seven on the carriage ride to Konan palace, but," he smiled gently and looked Tasuki in the eyes, "I met all of you. Right away I knew it would be hard to keep that vow, and after tonight I wish I had never made it. That horrid promise blew up in my face the second I said those things to you, Tasuki-san. I-I never meant to hurt you... I was just mad and snapped... I'm very, very sorry. And I understand if you don't wish to associate with me-"

"What!?" Tasuki draped his arm around the boy, "Why wouldn't I want t' hang out with ya? I mean you are the coolest kid I know and trust me, I hate kids! Don't worry about it, Chiriko-chan, it ain't the first time I've been called a' idiot an' it won't be the last. Besides," his fangs poked out as he grinned, "ya made me a promise along with Chichiri here an' I'm gonna hold ya to it. With your help I'll be quoting... well... whatever the hell you read!"

"Somehow that image scares me, no da!" an SD Chichiri jumped up, and began tugging on Chiriko's foot, "Does it frighten you?"

"Hey! Shaddup! No one asked you!" Chiriko couldn't help but to laugh at his bickering friends.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through the hall causing the three of them to jump up.

"That sounded like Miaka!" Chiriko cried dashing off towards the origin of the sound, the other two on his trail. Several moments passed before they met Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tamahome, and Hotohori.

"What happened, no da? Tamahome-kun, where's Miaka?"

"I don't know! She mentioned going to find Nuriko to talk."

Shaking his head, the purple haired Seishi answered, "I haven't seen her since dinner. Maybe she got lost or-" Another scream, closer this time, pierced their ears.

"The garden!"

The rain was now a deluge; lightening ripped the darkness to shreds as it worked to the chorus of thunder. Just ahead of them, they saw their Miko backing away from four figures that were slowly beginning to close in around her. Tamahome and Chichiri automatically recognized their leader.

"Nakago!" Tama slid to a halt beside Miaka, cradling her in his arms, "What the hell do you want!?" The rest of the Suzaku Seishi formed a protective circle around them.

"We meet again, Tamahome. Good to see you as well, Chichiri."

"Sorry, but I can't say the same for you, no da! And I see you brought some friends with you, na no da."

The blonde warrior chuckled lightly, "That I did. It's my pleasure to introduce my fellow members of the Seriyuu seven: Tomo." a slightly shorter man with long, tied back, jet black hair stepped forward. His face was painted white with black and indigo stripes; on his head was a crown like garb that branched off two long feathers. He bowed slightly to them, "Ashitare." A gruesome beast began to growl as he stood upright on what appeared to be hind legs. He was some sort of wolf/human creature with wild eyes that picked at the Suzaku group like they were plump chickens ready for roasting, "and finally, Suboshi." Taking several steps forward, a green hair boy (the shortest of the bunch) glowered at them, anger raging throughout his entire body.

"He looks like the old Chiriko!" Mitsukake whispered under his breath. Chiriko's eyes widen slightly. This boy, who was only a couple of years older than he was, looked exactly like his impersonator. The day he arrived at the palace, another teen was there pretending to him when in reality he was Amiboshi of the Seriyuu Seishi. Tamahome and Tasuki had chased him from the palace to the river where he stumbled. Miaka tried to save him but he chose his own death and drown. It had only been two and a half weeks ago.

"Of course I look like, Amiboshi," the boy sneered at the comment, "He was my twin brother and you murdered him!"

"No!" Miaka cried out, "I tried to save the old Chiriko but he let go of his flute!"

"How amusing," Tomo cackled lightly, "She still calls him 'Chiriko'."

"ALL LIES!" pulling his ryuuseisui from its strap on his side, Suboshi crouched low as if he might pounce any minute, "You murdered my brother and I will make you pay!"

Yanking his tessen from its pouch, Tasuki smirked, "And how the hell are ya gonna do that?"

As the ball on the end of the ryuuseisui began to float above his palm and spin quickly, Suboshi smiled a devious smile with revenge coating his gaze, "By taking the life of your Miko and draining all of her blood!"

End of Chapter 2

Ryuuseisui- (if anyone can help me on this, feel free) ok, how do I describe this? Well, imagine a whip with a ball (about the size of a softball) on each end. The balls spin very fast and if you get hit with it, it hurts! Suboshi controls it with telekinesis. Please, someone come up with a better explanation than that! HELP!

Ok, ok... I know this chapter was supposed to be a huge fight scene with Suzaku vs. Seriyuu but I came up with the whole concept with Tasuki and... yea... But I promise there will be more action in the next chapter ((for some reason I got the mental image of the Suzaku and Seriyuu Seishi having a tea party... don't ask why...)). But everything is not what you expect and the Suzaku bunch gets tricked! If you really want to know what happens then go read the summary, it's all there I promise you. Chapter 3 is called The Act of Being Tricked.

SOMETHING YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW: Next week school is starting for me so it will get harder for me to update but don't be discourage! I will try to get out a chapter a week (not making promises tho!). And thanks again for those who have left me reviews. It really means a lot to me.

Until next time! Onwards and Upwards, no da! Squ33k!


	3. The Act of Being Tricked

Wow, thank you everyone who was still so supportive of my story. It really means so much to me even when I let you all down by not updating. I promise now that I'm not going to let that happen again. I will try and keep the chapters coming even if it's not once a week. But it WILL NOT be another year before chapter four comes out. Thank you again. Here's chapter three. I'll shut up since I kept you all waiting long enough.

Chapter three: The Act of Being Tricked

Cold; it was defiantly cold. Chiriko's eyes fluttered open slightly to be greeted in darkness. He could feel his clothes sticking to him. They were completely soaked drizzling little trails of water across his exposed skin. Had he been in the rain? Hard; the ground under him was solid stone jutting into him slightly. Lightning flashed, illuminating the area around him. It was some sort of cave and he was near the entrance. The wind howled in, chilling the boy and piercing his leg. 'What?' Chiriko's head buzzed slightly, glancing down his body. The pulse of his heart smashed into the appendage numbing it more and more in the cold. A bandage with a dark crimson smear wrapped his leg in a secure splint. It wasn't broken but defiantly injured. 'A bite mark,' the thought, or was it a memory, crossed his mind. Can't move; his hands were bound at the wrist behind his back and his good leg had a shackle on it. The chains led to a welding on the stone wall. Chiriko was defiantly a prisoner.

Whispers; behind him, faint voices wisped across his ears. He couldn't turn his head far enough to see; closing his eyes, Chiriko focused his chi and sent it out towards the murmurs. Brushing the closest one, he began quivering in fear. It was a dark blue aura, a Seriyuu life force. It was Nakago's chi.

Suddenly, the one thing Chiriko was afraid to hear came across his ears.

"I feel that our guest has finally awakened." Nakago's boots echoed throughout the cave as he came closer to the boy. He didn't even have to turn around to know that the general was behind him. Nakago was one of their greatest foes; Tamahome had been beaten by him and even Chichiri had troubles against his might. Three other forms appeared out of the darkness. 'The Seriyuu Seishi,' Chiriko thought, trying to come up with a plan, 'Damn, why can't my symbol light up now?'

"What should we do with him?" Tomo's slithering voice rubbed across the Suzaku warrior.

"For now he's just a prisoner," Nakago smiled turning Chiriko onto his back, "Let's see what his fellow warriors will do… Do you know who I am, boy?"

"You're Nakago," Chiriko glared the best he could in his frightened state, "my enemy. How did I get here?"

Suboshi smirked, "Don't you remember? Geez, I thought he was supposed to be the smart one!"

Closing his eyes, the memories slowly began to crawl back into the Chiriko's head.

…

Pulling his ryuuseisui from its strap on his side, Suboshi crouched low as if he might pounce any minute, "You murdered my brother and I will make you pay!"

Yanking his tessen from its pouch, Tasuki smirked, "And how the hell are ya gonna do that?"

As the balls on the end of the ryuuseisui began to float above his palm and spin quickly, Suboshi smiled a devious smile with revenge coating his gaze, "By taking the life of your Miko and draining all of her blood!" Using his telekinesis, he shot one of the balls forward straight at Miaka. A silver blade clicked out of the top of the object as it flew towards her. Grabbing Miaka, Tamahome leapt out of the way as the rest of the Suzaku Seishi scattered. The ball smashed into the ground sending mud flying everywhere.

A piece hit Chiriko's eyes blinding him for a second. Tomo shot one of the feathers towards him in the boy's blindness. Narrowly missing his throat, Chiriko fell to the side and scrambled out of the way. He was not a fighter nor knew what to do. Any second Tomo would attack him again and all he could do was dodge and run.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by his shirt as another feather pierced the ground he was on moments ago, "Don't just sit there, kid!" It was Tasuki. Flames ignited from his tessen, spiraling towards the feather fiend. Tomo simply jumped out of the way. Tasuki sped over to Miaka, who was beside Mitsukake and Hotohori.

"Listen carefully," Hotohori was watching the battle as he talked, "In my throne room is a secret door. My adviser will be able to show you. It will lead you to an underground passage out of the castle. Mitsukake, take Miaka and protect her. We'll come get you when we're done here."

Miaka's eyes were wide with freight, "But Hotohori-!"

"Here, take the kid with ya!" Tasuki put Chiriko down and turned back to the melee. He rushed back towards the fight, Hotohori close behind him. Mitsukake took Miaka's hand and began running back to the palace. But Chiriko followed more slowly watching his friends fight. Chichiri and Nakago were dead even with magic, lashing at each other with their chi. Ashitare was becoming a handful for Nuriko and Hotohori, while Tamahome was hand to hand with Suboshi. Tasuki just smirked as he pointed his tessen at Tomo. His mouth was moving but the scholar couldn't make out his words. Chiriko finally picked up his pace to catch up.

"Miaka!" Nuriko cried as Ashitare leapt over his head bolting towards the priestess. The beast vaulted foreword, but Mitsukake wrapped his arms around Miaka's tiny frame. Slashing across his back, Ashitare slide across the mud. He smiled a brutal grin as he licked the healer's blood off his claws.

Bringing himself to his knees, Mitsukake pulled Miaka behind him wincing in pain, "If you want her, you have to get through me first."

"That's fine," the voice growled as Ashitare crouched down, "You'll taste good."

'This is bad!' Chiriko looked behind him. Nuriko and Hotohori wouldn't make it in time to help. 'I have to do something!' That something caught his eye. The bow and quiver from earlier were a few feet away from him. Snatching the weapon and loading the bow, Chiriko lined up his shot. _'Speed isn't everything, Chiriko, but neither is power,'_ Chichiri's words echoed in his head as the scholar took an extra moment. Ashitare launched himself at the Priestess and her warrior as Chiriko released the arrow. It pierced the wolf man's shoulder as he landed just feet in front of the two whimpering slightly. Grabbing Miaka's arm, Mitsukake pulled her along towards the corridor.

"They're safe," whispered the boy as his friends made it to the steps.

"MOVE CHIRIKO!" Tamahome cried snapping Chiriko's attention back to the battle. Ashitare was a few feet in front of him when Chiriko jumped out of the way of the claws. Running was all he could think of now. 'No! I have to stand and fight!' Notching another arrow to the bow, he whipped around to face his enemy but Ashitare was brawling with Nuriko once more.

"Good job Chiriko-chan!" Chichiri called over, his gaze never left Nakago, "Go after Mitsukake!"

The blonde general rushed forward drawling his sword slashing down at the monk; Chichiri's staff appeared in his hand blocking the attack.

"We're not letting you get Miaka," Chichiri said forcing the blade off his staff.

"Tsk tsk… Chichiri, why do you always assume that we're after her?"

"What?"

Before Chichiri sensed it, Nakago sent a chi blast whizzing by him towards the smallest member of their group. It slammed into Chiriko throwing him into the ground hard.

A soft moan escaped his lips; the rain pelted his face as his mind tried to real what was happening. He could hear people calling his name, but who were they. 'Oh yea, we're fighting the Seriyuu Seishi and I'm Chiriko of Suzaku. I'm not just Ou Doukun anymore.' Something moved to his right. It was a large creature of some sort but his eyes were still fuzzy. Slowly, it came into view.

"ASHITA-!"

The wolf man dug his fangs into the boy's leg causing his to cry out. He was being dragged across the mud, blood trailing on the lawn behind him. 'Oh my god! What's happening? Is that my blood? It is my blood! Someone help! Who's picking me up? Are you trying to save me?'

Nakago lifted Chiriko off the ground, draping him over his shoulder. But Chiriko didn't struggle; he was to weak. Hearing his friends call his name one last time, he succumbed to the darkness and the hard armor of Nakago's shoulder.

…

'I was taken prisoner,' Chiriko realized turning his gaze back up to the people who now held his life in their hands, 'Without me, we can't summon Suzaku and being the smallest, I would be the easiest to take.'

"Good job, Nakago" the boy smiled weakly as Suboshi forced him up, "Your plan worked out well. Making us think that you were after Miaka was flawless. I congratulate you."

The general smirked down at him, "I get it now, when your symbol is lit, that's when your abilities kick in." He was right; the 'cho' symbol on Chiriko's left foot was glowing brightly. It was warm as if Suzaku was trying to comfort him.

"So are you going to kill me?" the question was firm surprising the Seriyuu members. This little kid was glaring at them with the fierce eyes any samurai would posses. He wasn't afraid anymore.

"No, not yet," Nakago turned away, "You're needed for more… important thing other than death. Suboshi, untie him and give him some water and bread. We don't want him to die."

"Untie him? Is that smart?" The green hair boy glanced at his leader questioningly.

Nakago was standing over a fire farther back in the cave. Chiriko could hear him chuckling; a rumble of thunder ripped through the sky out side as the blonde man spoke:

"Even if he did leave, he wouldn't get far if Ashitare was after him. Trust me, that creature is hungry enough to make the mistake of killing a small child."

End of chapter 3

Ooooo…. I wonder what will happen next! Well I know but the rest of you don't! I'll give you hint; the Suzaku group isn't just going to sit around and have tea. Chapter four: Strike back! is going to be coming soon! Thanks again everyone! Onwards and Upwards, no da!


End file.
